


#HinataHatchesADragon

by yaoi_yaoieverywhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby Dragon, Gen, Twitter, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yaoieverywhere/pseuds/yaoi_yaoieverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finds a reaaaaally weird looking volleyball in a box on his way home. Which isn't a volleyball. He turns to Twitter instead of Google to find out... Not his best idea, but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#HinataHatchesADragon

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent shortfic inspired by the prompt "Person finds a dragons egg and livetweets trying to hatch it" but I said HINATA WOULD DO THAT ON ACCIDENT and here we are I don't even have a twitter excuse my very poor format. None of the links are real- or they shouldn't be. My first fic on this site! It just makes sense I would write it at midnight when I need to be up early tomorrow.

Hinata Shouyo  
@tosstome  
!!!! GUYS I FOUND THIS WEIRD VOLLEYBALL IT'S SORT OF A TRIANGLE-OVAL #whatisit

Nishinoya Yuu  
@rollingthunda  
YOU SHOULD THROW IT!! @tosstome

Kageyama Tobio  
@dontcallmeking  
dumbass @tosstome volleyballs are round I bet you found a #rock

Tsukishima Kei  
@strawberrymoondinos  
For once I agree with @dontcallmeking it's probably a #rock

Hinata Shouyo  
@tosstome  
IT IS NOT A ROCK LOOK @dontcallmeking @strawberrymoondinos pic.twitter.com/kn24ml20

Yamaguchi Tadashi  
@frecklestars  
!!!! @tosstome

Sugawara Koushi  
@sugamama  
@tosstome... Where did you find that... "volleyball"

Sawamura Daichi  
@daipapa  
Suga please tell me our first year didn't just become more 'special'

Kozume Kenma  
@kounoilyfe  
Shouyo you might want to keep that warm with blankets or a fire. 

Hinata Shouyo  
@tosstome  
I found it in a box @sugamama!!! Had a note too, but it was weird like "If Ye Be Worthy" #yeoldeshite

Hinata Shouyo  
@tosstome  
Okay @kounoilyfe but you better text me why soon!! I hope my mom's heating pad is enough

Bokuto Koutaro  
@wherertehowlz  
@bedhair4me DUDE IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS !!!!! 

Kuroo Tetsuro  
@bedhair4me  
if you mean pic.twitter.com/kn24ml20 Kenma says it is @wherertehowlz 

Oikawa Tooru  
@grandeselfies  
holy shit way to go @tosstome don't let the gov find out wwww you are officially better than @dontcallmeking

Kageyama Tobio  
@dontcallmeking  
SHUT THE FUCK UP @grandeselfies HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS

Hinata Shouyo  
@tosstome  
WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME WHAT IT IS OR WHY ITS GLOWIN pic.twitter.com/5n24nb8

Yachi Hitoka  
@mylastfuse  
IT'S GLOWING ALREADY?!! @tosstome GET TOWELS AND HOTHOT WATER QUICK

Hinata Shouyo  
@tosstome  
OKAY I DID IT @mylastfuse WHY WHAT'S HAPPENING

Yachi Hitoka  
@mylastfuse  
BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE A SURROGATE DRAGON PARENT HINATA #itsadragon

Tanaka Ryousuke  
@horaaaaaa  
Awwwh why'd you tell him @mylastfuse #ruinedthesurprise

Hinata Shouyo  
@tosstome  
I'M A WHAT!? HOLD UP IT'S BREAKING SHITSHIT

Yachi Hitoka  
@mylastfuse  
AHHHHHHH @crowmanager HELP

Kiyoko Shimizu  
@crowmanager  
Don't assist with breaking the shell @tosstome it could weaken the hatchling. It's okay @mylastfuse

Akaashi Keiji  
@owltoubles  
All bets on the genitalia, color, and naming are finalized, no more bets please

Hinata Shouyo  
@tosstome  
IT HAS HUGE BUGEYES AND SCALES LIKE FIRE AND IT'S IN MY BRAIN!!

Hinata Shouyo  
@tosstome  
EXCUSE ME SHE'S A GIRL AND SHE DOESN'T LIKE BEING CALLED IT!

Hinata Shouyo  
@tosstome  
AND NOW THERE'S FIRE OKAY TIME TO MOVE OUTSIDE!!!!!

Azumane Asahi  
@flowerbeard  
Did you name her yet @tosstome?

Hinata Shouyo  
@tosstome  
Yeah @flowerbeard! She picked the name Kikyo!!! pic.twitter.com/lo00m45

Akaashi Keiji  
@owltroubles  
And with that Yamaguchi and Yachi win the pot, for betting on a red female that named herself.

Yamaguchi Tadashi  
@frecklestars  
@strawberrymoondinos, do you want to go for some strawberry shortcake? My treat!

Tsukishima Kei  
@strawberrymoondinos  
Ok @frecklestars

Oikawa Tooru  
@grandeselfies  
Woah! That's a highly specific bet! Was magic involved @mylastfuse

Yachi Hitoka  
@mylastfuse  
I am a sky-witch, not a scry-witch @grandeselfies so d-don't be rude

Kiyoko Shimizu  
@crowmanager  
@tosstome Please be careful, dragon poachers are real and dragons are slightly illegal to possess

Kiyoko Shimizu  
@crowmanager  
And to @grandeselfies if you accuse Yachi again, Iwai-chan will know about Sept 23 2013

Oikawa Tooru  
@grandeselfies  
Okay okay @crowmanager I'll behave!!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I have no idea if I went over the character limit on the tweets, please tell me if I did and where. I also have no beta, but maybe you can blame any grammar mistakes on the characters themselves. If not, I will receive corrections gladly.
> 
> As for the twitter names. Hinata's is pretty obvious- he's always thinking about volleyball. Kageyama named himself that because people kept putting #king on anything mentioning him. Nishinoya's is after his special move!! Yamaguchi is frecklestars because Tsukki set up his account and because Yams is an entire universe. Tsukki just put down two likes and his name in english between them. Suga and Daichi's... Pretty obvious I think. Kenma's url [or whatever Twitter calls it] is a DMMD reference, for those of you wondering. Bokuto has his based off that "WHERE ARE THE OWLS" thing! Kuroo really hates his bed hair, what can I say. I felt Oikawa wouldn't put his name as grand king so I thought Grande like coffee and and Selfies because he totally take 100 selfies a day no lie. He's lucky I don't think Iwaizumi has a Twitter... yet. Yachi keeps burning up her fuses, pretty soon she'll be on her last one! So she named herself that. Kiyoko has two accounts- one for wrangling the volleyballers, and one for her social life. @crowmanager is for her volleyballers. Yachi knows both accounts, but in this case since it involved Hinata she asked for her volleyball one. Asahi had his set up by Nishinoya, and actually liked the name so he kept it.


End file.
